


Oblivious

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, M/M, Pining, Platonic Romance, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Kazunari's crush is obvious to everyone but MisumiOr is it?Alternatively:Kazunari has a gay crisis and Misumi decides to help
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 03/01 !

Now. Kazunari knows Misumi is a man of many talents. Has had time to come to terms with this and the fact that whenever Misumi exhibits one of said many talents, he always finds himself staring, awe settling over him as he just watches and takes it in. 

There is one thing however, that Kazunari didn’t know Misumi could do. 

That one thing is singing. 

Kazunari needs to lay down, or scream, or swoon a little, maybe meditation would work. 

Instead he’s sat in the practice room, stunned into unmoving silence as he stares, awed, as Misumi sings and by all that is holy is his voice the most amazing thing Kazunari has ever experienced in his short life. 

Now, in case it wasn’t glaringly obvious, Kazunari likes Misumi. More than a friend probably should.  
  
Thankfully, Misumi is unaware of this, though maybe he’s the only one, if the fact that even Juza had asked Kazunari if he was going to do something about it the other day is any indication. 

“Wow…” He manages once Misumi looks to them -to him- for approval as he finishes, 

“Wow indeed…” Izumi adds, obviously just as floored, 

“Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” Yuki asks flatly, eyebrow raised, 

“I could name something,” Tenma says quietly, more to himself than any of them, unfortunately for him, Muku is earnest in his curiosity as he asks, 

“What’s that Tenma-kun?” And Kazunari feels something crawling across his skin, instinct telling him he needs to keep Tenma quiet. Their leader shakes his head and moves to do something else,

“He’s oblivious,” Tenma says flippantly, and Kazunari feels himself relax. That could have been much worse. But Muku is too earnest for his own good, and Kazunari is going to have a heart attack, 

“Oblivious?” Muku asks, tilting his head and looking as adorable as ever. It doesn’t help soften the blow though, not when Kazunari’s cover is about to be blown, 

“Oblivious?” Misumi repeats before Tenma can open his mouth again, tilting his head as well, and Kazunari hates himself a little for thinking he’s cuter than the epitome of cuteness that is his roommate. 

Tenma snorts and looks up, 

“Yeah. You’re usually pretty sharp even if you don’t look it, but some things seem to escape you,” Has Kazunari mentioned that Tenma is a sadist? Because he’s looking right at him as he says that. 

Kazunari gives an awkward smile and shakes his head, 

“Ignore Tenten, Sumi, he’s being cryptic,” He chirps. Muku seems to catch on to Tenma’s insinuations and stays blessedly silent, helping avoid digging Kazunari’s grave deeper than it already is, not that he needs much help, what with the way he feels his cheeks heat when Misumi turns to him instead and gives him a bright smile, 

“Okay~!” He answers easily, completely trusting Kazunari’s word and _oh_ if that doesn’t make him feel guilty and oh so incredibly important all at once. 

Misumi never really questions much when one of them tells him things, but Kazunari is still the one Misumi will just blindly follow. Yuki had joked once that Misumi would walk backwards into hell if Kazunari asked him to. 

The fact that Kazunari can’t confidently say that Misumi wouldn’t says something, and he’s not sure what it is. 

\- 

After that close call during practice, Kazunari needs time to himself, and he’d practically begged Muku to spend the evening with Juza so he could coop himself up in their room and have a small crisis. 

He ends up doodling, unsure what else to do with himself. Every time he thinks of Misumi he can’t help but sigh, because really, one man shouldn’t be allowed to be as perfect as Misumi. 

He’s sure others would argue with him that Misumi isn’t perfect -not with how flighty and dissipated he can sometimes be, nor that triangle obsession of his- but Kazunari only finds those traits endearing. 

So what if Misumi can’t focus? So what if he can focus? To the point it’s all he can focus on. Kazunari doesn’t care, he can work with that easily, he doesn’t mind sitting and drawing triangles for Misumi, or simply watching him bounce off the walls, waiting for him to finish spending any extra energy before he’s ready for outsider interaction. 

He could watch him for hours, so lovely and bright and Kazunari just wants to protect him forever. 

Which is exactly why he’s refused to mention his feelings to him. Simply because he’s content like this, and doesn’t want Misumi to misunderstand and try to be something to Kazunari that he doesn’t want to be, that Kazunari isn’t even sure he wants. 

Other than putting his feelings out there, Kazunari doesn’t want much more than what they already have. More frequent hugs and hand holding, that would be great. Maybe a kiss every now and then, but even then he’d be happy if they remained simple cheek or temple kisses, or somewhere equally as ‘not-lips’; Kazunari has tried kissing on several occasions, and every time it’s been just as weird and not-quite-right as the last. 

So busy he is daydreaming that he doesn’t hear the door opening until there’s a knock on it. 

Startled, Kazunari looks up and to the door, 

“Ah, Mukkun, back alre- Sumi!?” It takes Kazunari longer than he’d have liked to process Misumi stood in the doorway when he’d just been occupying his thoughts, but he does it, “What’s up?” He asks with an easy smile, leaning back against his chair, 

“Can I come in, Kazu?” Misumi asks instead, and Kazunari frowns at the tone, and more importantly, the question; Misumi has never needed to ask to come in before,

“Of course you can. Is something wrong?” He asks, standing, concern growing as he hovers awkwardly, not wanting to overwhelm Misumi if he needed space -though why would he come to Kazunari if he did? 

“Do you think I’m oblivious, Kazu?” Misumi answers with another question, ignoring Kazunari’s concern, but he does enter the room at last and closes the door carefully behind himself, leaning against it. 

Kazunari suddenly feels very cornered, and his heart races. He can count on his hands how many times he and Misumi have been truly alone in a room.

It takes him a moment of staring at Misumi, the focus in those already intense orange eyes burning a hole through him and making him feel something, 

“Uh…? No? No I don’t? Is this because of what Tenten said? You know he didn’t mean any harm right?” He makes sure, worried,

“I know he didn’t, but I wanted to make sure with you… It’s okay if others think I’m oblivious, but you matter the most Kazu,” There’s a lump in his throat that Kazunari works around soundlessly for a moment, the words making his extremities tingle, 

“No… No I definitely don’t think that,” He croaks at last. 

Of course he doesn’t. Of course… Kazunari is the oblivious one, for thinking Misumi hadn’t noticed, when Misumi even notices when someone has slammed the fridge door too hard hours prior, something about the onigiri alignment being wrong. 

The intensity dies down as Misumi’s features pull up into a blinding smile, the atmosphere around him shifting,

“Okay! Good! I hope you feel better soon Kazu, Muku said you weren’t feeling well. Here! Have a triangle!” He chirps, walking the two steps that separate them to hand over his precious protractor. Kazunari feels warm and overwhelmed, “If you need anything else you let me know okay? It’s important that Kazu feels better, because Kazu is the most important~!” 

There they are again, the words come from his mouth as if they’re the absolute truth, they fall easy and light and Kazunari’s breath catches as Misumi turns to leave, 

“Wait!” He cries out, unconsciously gripping Misumi’s wrist to keep him put, and quickly releasing him, but something keeps him in place. 

Misumi’s hand holds onto his lightly enough that all Kazunari has to do is tug gently to be released. 

That’s the last thing he wants. 

Orange focuses onto green again and it’s all Kazunari can see anymore, his world drowned in an eternal sunrise,

“Kazu?” He hears, but all he can do is return the grip on Misumi’s hand, breath coming short as he feels fingers tangle with his. This isn’t the first time they’ve held hands; Kazunari is a tactile person, and Misumi has always been happy to accommodate this fact. There’s something in the air this time though, and if he doesn’t do something about it right now it feels like he’ll never get to have this hand in his again.

Kazunari can’t let that happen. 

“I…” He starts before trailing off, unsure where he’s even going with this, all he knows is bright sparkling orange and the warmth in his palm. Misumi saves him from himself though, 

“If Kazu knows I’m not oblivious, is there something you want to tell me…?” He asks with a gentleness that sets Kazunari aflame, wanting to melt into that tender voice, 

“I… yes…” He manages to breathe, all his usual confidence swept away in the face of what’s happening, unable to say more. Misumi takes a step forward, and another, 

“Do you want me to say it first, Kazu?” Misumi continues, voice low and oh so gentle. The blond takes a step of his own towards Misumi, sharing each other’s personal space now as he nods, unable to say anything more, the breath stolen from him as his mind races, afraid of getting his hopes up, what if it’s a misunderstanding? What if he’s reading the situation wrong and what if- 

His thoughts go blissfully quiet even as his heart tries to beat out of his throat in a frenzied dance as Misumi leans in a little more, touching their foreheads together, orange gaze bright and Kazunari would think he were dreaming if not for the very real thundering of the blood in his ears, 

“Then, I really like Kazu, and I think Kazu really likes me too,” Misumi whispers, still and focused. The same focus he uses for triangle hunts or acting, and Kazunari’s racing heart flutters. He licks his lips and gathers his wits enough to nod minutely, afraid of breaking the moment,

“I do…” He breathes, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at the admission. His face is tingling and he’s not sure he can feel his hands anymore, but he feels better, especially when Misumi smiles. Something so soft and gentle, something Kazunari hardly ever gets to see. 

It looks like a secret, he wants to keep it. 

He’s not done though; Kazunari needs Misumi to know. He needs to explain this feeling inside of him that he’s never been able to put into words and still doesn’t know how, but he stares as Misumi pulls away, giving him room to think and looking at him patiently, as if knowing he’s not done yet, has more to say. 

How had Kazunari ever thought Misumi could be even the slightest bit unaware? 

“But,” He says at last, emboldened by Misumi’s patience, “What do you want from this, Sumi?” It’s not what he wanted to say, but he doesn’t even know what it is he wants to say, so he’s just going to have to stumble along and hope Misumi can help.

A quiet hum leaves Misumi and he looks to the ceiling, lavender locks falling gracefully over his shoulders and eyes going round as he thinks. It only takes a few seconds before he’s looking back at Kazunari and beaming brightly, 

“Whatever you want to give, Kazu!” Is his cheery conclusion, and Kazunari blinks as if blinded by the sun, trying to make sense of the answer, 

“I don’t know what I want to give,” He blurts out at last once he’s recovered. Misumi is still here though, and their fingers are still twined together. Kazunari wants to paint them. 

“That’s okay~! We can find out together! I don’t know what I want to give either, but if Kazu wants it I’ll do it~” Excitement fills Misumi’s lilt now, vibrant and contagious. There’s a forehead against his again and Misumi is bouncing slightly.

All Kazunari can do is grin at him. 

“I already have everything I want,” Misumi adds, and, just like earlier, the words are spoken in earnest, so full of conviction that Kazunari can do nothing but trust him, “I don’t want anything more unless Kazu does. I love Kazu now and I’ll love you tomorrow, it doesn’t matter if you don’t want to give me more than this,” There’s a gentle tug on their joint hands, “It’s enough, because you’re Kazu, and you’ll always be enough for me~.” 

It feels like he’s just been punched, and Kazunari’s breath leaves him in a rush. 

There’s no blazing desire inside of him to lean in and close the gap between their lips, and yet there’s a fire settled firmly in his gut, content to burn gently, fiercely, for the man in front of him, finding comfort in the closeness and touches, needing nothing more. 

It dawns on him that _this_ is what he wants. He wants to stand in his and Muku’s room and hold hands with Misumi, he wants to press their foreheads together and grin like idiots but go no further. He wants to spend lazy afternoons cuddled with him on the common room couch like they always do. He wants to go triangle hunting and he wants to paint Misumi in every light, he wants to hold him close and offer him his heart and bask in the knowledge that it’s enough.

Tears burst forth as the realization frees him from a weight he’d never even known was there. 

Misumi’s arms are warm and welcoming, his voice an airy lilt full of acceptance.

*

“Does this mean you feel better? Do you not need the triangle?” Misumi asks minutes later, sat on the floor beside Kazunari as they paint, the blond’s face still red and eyes swollen from tears, his best friend turned boyfriend drawing triangles into a corner.

Kazunari laughs, open and free, and nudges their shoulders together, 

“I already have a triangle, and he’s the only one I need.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenma : calls Kazu oblivious  
> Kazu : he's talking about Sumi right? haha ! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
